Domesticated
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: Dean misses hunting sometimes, but is pretty happy with his domestic life. A beautiful daughter and wonderful husband tend to help with that.


**Author: The Wayward Angel**  
**Story: Domesticated**  
**Word Count: 1217**  
**Chapter: 1/1**  
**Pairings: Destiel  
Spoilers: Season 9, human!Cas (But no other spoilers than that really. Kind of AU)**  
**Trigger Warnings: implied human!Cas, domestic!Dean, family life**  
**Summary: Dean misses hunting sometimes, but is pretty happy with his domestic life. A beautiful daughter and wonderful husband tend to help with that.**  
**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, only the story line.**

**AN: I know I need to update _When Skeletons Fall_ and I'm working on the third chapter but I keep getting stuck. So have some domestic destiel as apology.**

**Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. Please feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors.**

_Domesticated_

Sometimes, when the alarm starts blaring at six in the morning and Cas starts nudging him to wake up, Dean vaguely wonders what's happened to his life. Up at six for work –in an office no less- then shower, get dressed, wake up Abby, breakfast, feed the dogs, get Abby ready for school, at the office by eight-thirty, call Cas at lunch, work til five-thirty, drive home, feed the dogs again, help Abby with homework while Cas cooks dinner –or vice versa depending on who wants to cook that night-, eat dinner, watch some TV, put Abby to bed…well, you get the point. Somewhere along the line, Dean has been domesticated.

Sometimes Dean misses hunting. He'll catch a newspaper article and he just _knows_ that this was a Wendigo attack and not a man-eating bear. He'll catch wind of a haunting, a cursed object, a ghoul, and the urge to fight and kill rises up in him. Sometimes, if Cas says it's okay (and really, he asks for _permission _and how weird is that?) then he'll meet up with another hunter to go kill something. It's happening less often now, with Abby getting old enough to wonder where Dad is going on the weekend and Cas giving him this _look _every time he packs his duffle.

But really, Dean's sort of okay with his new apple pie life –not really new, they've been at this for six years. He's alright with waking up at the ass crack of dawn for an office job, with waking up a cranky daughter to get her ready for school, with tripping over yelping little fur beasts every day, with taking out the trash and mowing the lawn and fixing the cable and paying bills.

He actually sort of loves it. The way Cas wakes up next to him every morning and kisses him lazily. The way Abby places her head on his chest to snuggle when watching a movie. The way his dogs curl up next to his feet when he gets home. The way he actually has a home to go to every day. And even when he misses hunting, he knows he'd miss this so much more.

So when the alarm goes off, Dean grunts and shuts his eyes a little tighter. Cas nudges him with an elbow gently, "Get up, Dean." His voice is gruff and sleepy. Dean groans and rolls over, hitting the off switch on his alarm.

"Morning." He yawns.

"Good morning." Castiel replies, giving Dean a sweet kiss before getting up, "Pancakes this morning?" He asks.

Dean stands and stretches, his back cracking with a loud 'CRUNCH' and he winces a little, "Yeah, sure."

"I'll put the coffee on."

"You're the best." Dean smiles and heads for the shower.

After his shower, Dean dries off and gets dressed in a white shirt and some lounge pants. He still needs to iron his slacks for work, but that can wait until after breakfast. He heads downstairs to get his coffee, Cas already bent over the stove. Dean hums at the smell of pancakes.

"Smells good." He comments, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." Castiel replies, receiving a quick kiss from his husband.

"I'm gonna go get Abby up." Dean says, heading back upstairs after kissing his husband once more. He knocks twice on his daughter's door before turning the knob, "Wake up Abby, time for breakfast." He says, walking inside.

The little girl whines, pulling the blankets up over her head.

Dean grins and walks over, "Come on, sweetheart, rise and shine." He sits down on the bed.

"Nooooo Daddy, five more minutes." Abigail complains.

"Alright, you asked for it." Dean sighs, "Journey! Ace! Come here boys!"

Excited scampering up the stairs is heard. Quick nail clicks on the hard wood floor. The corgi and golden retriever rush through the door, jumping on the bed and licking at the hands holding the blankets.

"Okay! Okay!" Abby squeals.

Dean points to the floor, "Down" and the dogs jump down, tails wagging furiously. Dean pulls back the blankets and Abby glares at him, brown eyes sleepy and not entirely focused.

"Good morning." Dean says, kissing Abigail's forehead.

"It's early." The six-year-old complains.

"It's six-forty-five. It's not that early." Dean replies, picking Abigail up, "Plus Papa made pancakes."

"Pancakes?" The girl's eyes light up at the promise, "To the kitchen!" She declares.

Dean chuckles and carries Abigail downstairs to the kitchen, sitting her down at the table as Cas finishes setting out their plates.

"Good morning Abigail." Cas says, kissing his daughter on top of the head.

"Morning Papa." The girl smiles, digging into her pancakes with a gusto that makes Dean proud.

"Chew your food." Dean says, grinning.

Abby blinks and swallows, but then nods, "It's real good." She says.

The three finish their breakfast in relative silence, forks clinging off plates and the occasional, random conversation. Cas takes their plates and places them in the sink before taking Abby's hand and leading her upstairs for a bath to get her ready for school.

Dean washes and dries the plates then heads upstairs to his and Cas' shared bedroom to iron his work clothes. Once dressed, he straightens his tie and gives himself a once over in the mirror. He grins, picks up his briefcase –one he got from Cas on their second anniversary- and walks downstairs.

Cas is at the door, helping Abigail into her winter jacket and hat. He straightens and smiles lightly at Dean, "Headed to work?" He asks.

"Yeah." Dean says, grabbing his car keys.

"Have a good day." Cas says, kissing Dean a couple of times.

Abigail makes pretend gagging noises.

"Oh, and don't forget to feed Journey and Ace." Dean remembers.

"Already did." Cas replies, "Go on."

Dean bends down to hug his daughter, "Have a good day at school, Abby."

"Okay, Daddy. Love you." Abby kisses Dean's cheek.

"Love you too, sweetie." He says, opening the door and shivering at the cold. He heads to the Impala parked in the drive next to Cas' new Honda Civic and unlocks the door, sliding inside. As he pulls out of the drive he hears his phone text alert go off. _'Love you. Have a good day at work.' –Cas_

Dean smiles, even after ten years together, six of them married, his heart still squeezes in his chest. At the stop sign at the end of the street he taps back, _'Love you too. Call you at lunch' _then, as an afterthought adds, _'Don't forget to record American Horror Story for tonight.' _

Yeah, domestic life is kind of awesome.

**End**


End file.
